J'aurais préféré aller aux Seychelles
by Flo'wTralala
Summary: Erik Lehnsherr détestait un certain nombre de choses. Parmi elles figuraient, entre autres : les voyages avec des enfants en bas-âge, fréquenter ses collègues de bureau en-dehors du travail, le froid et les touristes. Il avait donc du mal à s'expliquer ce qu'il faisait dans une situation regroupant toutes ces conditions... [Secret Santa du Collectif Noname 2019]


**Joyeux Noël SomeCoolName ! **

**Et bonjour, aussi :) me revoilà avec ma participation au Secret Santa 2019 du Collectif Noname ! Je remercie très fort les Lutins Pailletés qui ont géré l'organisation avec brio, et je remercie également Nalou et Lanae pour leurs encouragements au cours de l'écriture de cette fic. **

**Some, j'espère sincèrement que cette fic correspond à tes attentes et qu'elle te plaira !**

**Je vous souhaite à toutes et tous une très bonne lecture :)**

**oOo**

Erik Lehnsherr détestait un certain nombre de choses. Parmi elles figuraient, entre autres : les gens qui n'utilisaient pas leurs clignotants sur les ronds-points, les voyages avec des enfants en bas-âge, fréquenter ses collègues de bureau en-dehors du travail, le froid et les touristes.

Il avait donc du mal à s'expliquer ce qu'il faisait dans un avion contenant un certain nombre de mioches bruyants et la moitié de son entreprise, le tout en direction de la Laponie en période de fêtes de fin d'années. Le fait que le chauffeur de taxi qui l'avait amené à l'aéroport ait correctement utilisé ses clignotants sur le trajet n'était pas exactement une compensation quant à la perspective du séjour qui l'attendait.

Evidemment, Erik savait pertinemment à quel moment il était tombé dans le traquenard. Ce qu'il ne comprenait pas, c'était comment il avait pu se faire avoir si facilement. Hmpf. Facilement n'était peut-être pas le mot, en y réfléchissant bien. Erik fronça les sourcils et rajusta ses boules Quies dans le vague espoir de ne plus entendre le chœur de « mamaaaaaan » et autres cris inarticulés qui emplissaient la cabine, en se promettant de ramener à Raven le souvenir le plus moche possible de ce voyage auquel elle était si affreusement déçue de ne pas participer. Traîtresse.

Elle l'avait eu à la fatigue. Elle l'avait bassiné pendant des mois avec ce séjour dans le grand Nord organisé par le CE de leur entreprise. En tant que membre de l'équipe organisatrice, elle était tenue de participer et avait insisté auprès de son ami jusqu'à ce qu'il accepte de l'accompagner – pourvu qu'elle se taise. Et maintenant, la voilà qui jouait la carte « grippe carabinée » et restait clouée au lit pendant qu'Erik se coltinait la patate chaude. Ou la patate polaire, pas si chaude que ça mais tout aussi désagréable… Raven l'avait inscrit comme son suppléant, l'air de rien et surtout sans le prévenir avant la dernière minute. Erik la maudit pour la milliardième fois sur une quinzaine de générations et tenta vaguement de se concentrer sur son livre.

Le seul point positif, c'était l'avion en lui-même. Erik adorait prendre l'avion. La plupart de ses connaissances étaient terrifiées à l'idée de planer à des kilomètres au-dessus du sol dans une grosse boîte en métal, mais c'était justement ce qu'il appréciait. Le chant de la carlingue autour de lui l'apaisait malgré les hurlements enfantins et il sentait l'air extérieur couler sur les ailes comme sur sa peau. Un petit tapotement sur son poignet le sortit de l'état presque relaxé qu'il avait failli atteindre et son agacement remonta en flèche alors qu'il ôtait un bouchon d'oreille et se tournait vers son voisin de rangée avec son regard le plus glacial possible.

\- Oui ? demanda-t-il agressivement.

L'homme assis à côté de lui eut un sourire visiblement désolé, mais pas effrayé le moins du monde.

\- Je suis navré de vous déranger, s'excusa-t-il immédiatement. Je… J'ai juste remarqué le livre que vous lisiez, et je me demandais si vous accepteriez de me donner votre avis à son sujet… ?

Erik jeta un œil à la couverture de _Chronologie de la mutation humaine_, d'un certain C. Xavier. Voilà qu'un foutu papier scientifique allait le forcer à discuter. Les gens n'avaient vraiment aucune limite pour l'emmerder.

\- Je pourrais, si seulement je parvenais à le lire, répliqua-t-il d'un ton sec.

Son voisin éclata d'un rire chaleureux. Erik remarqua qu'il avait les yeux très bleus.

\- Ils ne vous facilitent pas la tâche, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il avec un petit signe de tête en direction de la source des pleurs.

\- Vous non plus, si je peux me permettre, renchérit Erik le plus sérieusement du monde.

\- Oh, mais moi je pourrais vous expliquer le contenu de ce bouquin de manière plus claire qu'il n'est écrit.

\- Parce que vous êtes expert en mutations ? fit Erik, ouvertement dubitatif.

\- Absolument, répondit l'autre sans se départir de son sourire charmant. Charles Xavier, enchanté ! C'est rare de rencontrer des gens suffisamment intéressés pour exhumer ce genre de vieillerie, ajouta-t-il sans laisser à Erik le temps de se remettre de sa surprise. Je sortais à peine de ma thèse quand j'ai écrit cette chronologie et de vous à moi, ce n'est pas mon travail le plus abouti.

Erik lui lança un regard perplexe, son énervement un peu dégonflé par la tirade.

\- Oh.

\- Désolé, je ne voulais pas avoir l'air de me vanter, ajouta Xavier avec un haussement d'épaules. Je suis simplement enthousiaste à l'idée de rencontrer un passionné des mutants comme moi.

\- Je vois ça.

Maintenant que son agressivité s'était fait la malle, Erik ne savait plus quoi dire. Il avait horreur de patauger dans une conversation et s'efforça de se ressaisir, mais au moment où il allait reprendre la parole, un des bébés hurla particulièrement fort, lui arrachant un grognement excédé.

\- Mais quelle famille de parvenus a donc l'idée d'emmener un foutu nourrisson dans un engin dépressurisé ? cracha-t-il sans essayer de baisser la voix. Il ne croit même pas encore au Père Noël, en plus !

Quelques murmures d'assentiment lui parvinrent, mais le fautif n'arrêta pas ses cris et Erik serra les dents.

\- J'aurais été ravi de parler mutations avec vous, mais je crois qu'on va devoir attendre l'atterrissage. Et encore, je vais devoir encadrer ce troupeau de moutons et faire en sorte que personne ne se perde…

Alors qu'il finissait sa phrase, Xavier remit délicatement une de ses mèches de cheveux derrière son oreille, effleurant sa tempe au passage. Presque immédiatement, les pleurs se calmèrent et un silence soulagé se répandit dans la cabine.

\- Qu'est-ce que… ?

\- Télépathie, expliqua Xavier à mi-voix. Je n'aime pas utiliser mon pouvoir sur autrui sans consentement explicite, mais honnêtement, dormir un peu ne fera pas de mal à ces enfants. Surtout que vous, vous n'entendez que la partie audible, mais moi je reçois en plus toutes les pensées sans queue ni tête qu'ils projettent à tout-va et c'est éreintant de les bloquer.

\- Promettez-moi de ne jamais faire un truc pareil sur moi, grommela Erik, plus admiratif et reconnaissant que franchement désapprobateur.

\- Oh, bien évidemment. En retour, si par hasard vous avez faim, j'espère que vous vous adresserez directement à l'hôtesse plutôt que de me brailler dans les oreilles, plaisanta Xavier avec un air amusé.

Erik opina.

\- J'essaierai d'y penser, répliqua-t-il avec son premier sourire.

\- Vous disiez que vous alliez encadrer le troup… le groupe, c'est ça ? Est-ce que par hasard vous feriez partie de Brotherhood Engineering ? demanda soudain Xavier, un sourcil haussé.

\- Je croyais que vous n'utiliseriez pas votre pouvoir sur moi sans consentement ?

\- Non, vous n'y êtes pas – vous connaissez peut-être une certaine Raven Darkholme ?

Erik ouvrit de grands yeux, pris au dépourvu.

\- Raven ? Oui, bien sûr, c'est même de sa faute si je me retrouve dans ce calvaire, râla-t-il.

Xavier rit à nouveau.

\- Vous devez être Erik Lehnsherr, je me trompe ? s'amusa-t-il. J'aurais dû le comprendre plus tôt, ma sœur m'a beaucoup parlé de vous. Oui, oui, Raven est ma sœur, non, vous ne pouviez pas deviner avec nos noms différents ! Elle a été adoptée quand nous étions enfants.

\- Je vois, croassa Erik, pris dans l'avalanche d'informations.

Raven avait effectivement mentionné le fait qu'elle avait un frère, une fois ou deux. Ce qu'elle n'avait pas mentionné, en revanche, c'était que le frère en question avait les yeux les plus bleus de l'histoire des yeux les plus bleus, le rire musical et la capacité de parler sans interruption sans que ce soit complètement agaçant. Elle n'avait pas non plus mentionné que ce frère aux yeux scandaleusement bleus, au rire scandaleusement adorable et à la langue scandaleusement bien pendue ferait partie du voyage. C'était bête, Erik aurait probablement accepté plus tôt s'il avait su…

\- Raven avait pris l'option « changement de bénéficiaire » pour son billet d'avion, d'où ma présence ici, expliqua Xavier sans qu'Erik ait demandé quoi que ce soit. Quand elle a compris qu'elle ne serait pas guérie à temps, elle m'a proposé de partir à sa place. Pour être complètement honnête, après tout ce qu'elle m'a dit à votre propos, j'avais très envie de vous rencontrer – plus que de visiter la maison du Père Noël, mais je suppose que la destination pourrait être pire.

\- J'aurais préféré aller aux Seychelles, personnellement, mais j'imagine que je peux m'estimer heureux d'avoir de la compagnie qui ne soit pas d'ordre professionnel. Et rien de moins que le professeur Xavier, ajouta-t-il avec un hochement de tête appréciateur. Ces vacances sont déjà plus intéressantes que prévu.

\- Puis-je augmenter encore un peu l'intérêt de vos vacances en vous proposant une partie d'échecs ? interrogea Charles en tirant de son sac un petit jeu de voyage magnétique. Raven m'a dit que vous étiez un excellent joueur et je manque d'adversaires.

Erik laissa un large sourire étirer ses lèvres. Bon, peut-être qu'il rapporterait un souvenir un peu moins moche à Raven, tout compte fait. Une boule à neige estampillée « Maison du Père Noël » plutôt que les échantillons de shampooing de l'hôtel, par exemple.

Lorsque Charles lui tendit les pièces blanches, Erik les disposa d'un mouvement négligent de la main, profitant de leur socle métallique. Le professeur haussa un sourcil intrigué.

\- Magnéto-kinésie ? interrogea-t-il.

\- Métallo-kinésie, plutôt, répondit Erik. Les métaux m'obéissent qu'ils soient magnétiques ou non. Cela dit, j'ignore si les champs magnétiques ont une influence sur ma maîtrise.

Xavier hocha la tête.

\- Fascinant. Nous nous rapprochons du Pôle Nord, vous pourrez constater directement s'il a un impact. Décidément, je suis ravi de remplacer ma sœur, aussi compatissant que je sois vis-à-vis de sa grippe.

\- Quant à moi, j'échangerais volontiers ma place dans cet avion contre sa grippe - non, ne soyez donc pas vexé, si Raven m'avait dit qu'elle avait un frère télépathe, expert en mutations, joueur d'échecs et souhaitant me rencontrer, on aurait pu faire en sorte de s'épargner la tournée en Laponie.

Les yeux de Charles pétillèrent et Erik remarqua une fois de plus à quel point ils étaient bleus. Est-ce que c'était autorisé, cette nuance de lapis, ce morceau d'océan dans les iris du télépathe ?

\- Quand je vois que nous avons eu la chance de nous rencontrer inopinément dans cet avion, je ne suis pas loin de croire au Père Noël, plaisanta Xavier en indiquant d'un geste qu'Erik pouvait jouer son premier coup dès qu'il voulait.

Il avança un pion de deux cases et réprima un sourire. Fallait-il vraiment que cet homme déjà tombé du ciel ait en plus une tendance au flirt niaiseux ? A ce rythme, Erik allait ramener un souvenir correct à Raven. Une paire de moufles en cuir de renne, peut-être ?

**oOo**

Erik se réveilla avec la nette impression qu'il allait monter à l'échafaud. Il s'extirpa de son lit avec beaucoup de mauvaise volonté et seule la perspective de profiter des beaux yeux de Charles Xavier le poussa à se préparer pour la journée éprouvante qui l'attendait.

La veille, lorsque les touristes guidés par Erik et ses collègues avaient enfin atteint l'hôtel-centre de vacances où ils devaient loger, les organisateurs avaient réparti tout le monde en petits groupes pour faciliter l'accès aux activités proposées. Alors que Raven était fraîchement remontée dans l'estime d'Erik, elle avait brutalement chuté quand celui-ci avait appris qu'il écopait de l'équipe qu'elle devait encadrer – celle comprenant les enfants. Nul regard meurtrier, protestation ni promesse de vengeance ne le libéra de cette malédiction et il se promit de ramener à Raven le pire souvenir possible. La dosette de sucre qu'il avait eue avec son café dans l'avion mais n'avait pas utilisée, tiens, ce serait amplement suffisant.

Bref, Erik se leva, se doucha et s'habilla la mort dans l'âme à l'idée de passer sa journée au Village du Père Noël en compagnie de parents gâteux et de marmots surexcités. Il descendit au buffet du petit déjeuner d'un pas traînant et trouva Charles déjà attablé, seul dans un angle de la salle, le regard plongé dans son thé. Une fois équipé d'une grande tasse de café noir (et d'une dosette de lait en poudre qu'il se promettait d'offrir à Raven en même temps que le sucre, car Erik Lehnsherr ne faisait jamais les choses à moitié) et d'un petit pain de seigle, Erik rejoignit son unique allié – ami ? – et s'assit en face de lui.

\- Bonjour, Erik, le salua Charles sans le regarder tout en trempant sa tartine dans sa tasse. Tu projettes ta mauvaise humeur très loin et je ne suis pas assez réveillé pour tout bloquer, ajouta-t-il avant de mâchonner son pain imbibé de thé.

\- Désolé, grommela Erik en jetant un regard noir à la table bruyante à l'autre bout du restaurant. On se tutoie, maintenant ?

Charles releva ses beaux yeux bleus vers lui, visiblement encore partiellement endormi.

\- Pardon, je n'ai pas encore assez d'Earl Grey dans le sang pour être poli. La malédiction de tout aristocrate anglais, j'en ai peur.

\- Tu fais des phrases drôlement longues, pour quelqu'un qui dort à moitié, remarqua Erik avec un quart de sourire. Ça ne me dérange pas qu'on se tutoie.

Il entama son café et tenta de préserver les lambeaux de sa sérénité. La chaleur de sa boisson acheva de le réveiller et il profita de l'amertume électrisant ses nerfs un à un, avant de pousser un soupir de soulagement en reposant sa tasse à moitié vidée.

\- J'ai l'impression que c'est le meilleur café de ta vie, marmonna Charles en haussant un sourcil.

\- Il n'est pas complètement atroce et il a le mérite de me réveiller, mais je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire qu'il est bon, rectifia Erik avec un haussement d'épaules.

\- Tu as projeté une vague de soulagement particulièrement intense, en tout cas. Je suis vraiment désolé, je ne suis pas du matin et je ressens facilement les émotions des autres. Je vais bientôt être en état de tout bloquer, mais ce n'est pas évident.

\- Le café du matin est toujours un soulagement, même quand il n'est pas terrible. En l'occurrence, il est sacrément nécessaire vu ce qui m'attend pour la journée.

\- Je serai là pour les apaiser au besoin, le rassura Charles. Tu détestes à ce point les enfants ?

Erik grimaça.

\- Je ne dirais pas ça, non, je ne déteste pas les enfants. Mais j'apprécie le calme et les deux sont rarement compatibles, surtout quand ils sont en meute comme ici.

\- En meute, répéta Charles avec un petit rire. Allons bon, ce ne sont que des gamins ! J'en déduis que tu n'en as pas ?

Erik soupira. Il n'avait pas eu l'intention d'aborder le sujet, mais quelque chose l'empêcha de mentir à Charles.

\- Si. Des jumeaux, Peter et Wanda. Peter est capable de dépasser la vitesse du son, autant te dire que je suis particulièrement concerné par l'incompatibilité des enfants et du calme.

Charles rit.

\- Mais tu dois savoir gérer des enfants à merveille, alors ! D'autant qu'aucun de ceux présents ici n'est capable d'aller à plus de trois kilomètres à l'heure, a priori. Mais pourquoi n'as-tu pas profité de ce voyage pour emmener tes enfants aussi ?

\- Ils vivent aux USA avec leur mère et les dates n'étaient pas compatibles avec leurs vacances scolaires, répondit brièvement Erik, peu désireux de s'étendre sur le sujet.

Charles se rapetissa sur sa chaise, l'air penaud.

\- Flûte, j'ai mis les pieds dans le plat… Je suis désolé.

\- Non, il n'y a pas de mal. Je les vois peu, ils avaient déjà quatre ans quand j'ai su que j'étais leur père. Ils en ont huit maintenant, mais nous n'avons pas une relation très suivie, vu la distance.

\- Je vois.

\- Allez, conclut Erik en reposant brusquement sa tasse vidée. C'est l'heure de rassembler la horde.

Il se leva, suivi par Charles, et fit léviter leurs plateaux métalliques jusqu'au chariot dédié. Ils avaient déjà tous deux descendu les affaires nécessaires à leur sortie du jour, mais ce n'était malheureusement pas le cas de tout le monde. Erik retrouva dans le hall une moitié de groupe dépenaillée et un concert de « mamaaaaan j'ai oublié mes gants – mon bonnet – mon manteau » et autres « j'ai envie de faire pipi ». Charles posa une main apaisante sur l'avant-bras d'Erik qui s'apprêtait à pousser un bon coup de gueule.

\- Je te sens bouillir, souffla-t-il avec un sourire compatissant.

\- On va être en retard. J'ai horreur d'être en retard.

\- Ils sont en vacances, c'est normal d'être un peu souple sur les horaires. Ce genre de voyage organisé prend toujours en compte l'inertie de groupe. Frustrant, je sais, même pour moi qui suis particulièrement patient.

\- Et modeste, grinça Erik avec un demi-sourire.

Charles éclata de son rire mélodieux.

\- Tu commences à me connaître, plaisanta-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Sa main se resserra brièvement sur le bras d'Erik avant de le relâcher et celui-ci sentit son début de migraine disparaître. Il lança un regard surpris à Charles, qui haussa les épaules.

\- Inutile de passer la journée à te masser le crâne. Les migraines ont tendance à rejaillir sur moi, en plus.

\- Merci, Charles.

\- Pas de quoi, sourit le télépathe.

Erik songea qu'il aurait préféré passer la journée dans le salon de l'hôtel à jouer aux échecs et à parler mutations avec Charles, mais affronter la sortie en groupe semblait moins rébarbatif en sa compagnie. Finalement, le groupe fut réuni et put embarquer dans le minibus qui devait les emmener au Village du Père Noël. Le trajet fut aussi court que bruyant et Erik sortit du véhicule comme un boulet de canon, ne supportant plus les cris d'enfants. Fort heureusement, l'émerveillement fit momentanément taire tout le monde et il put profiter des quelques secondes de silence comme du Saint Graal. Puis il se rendit compte que Charles était tout aussi bouche bée et lui lança un sourire narquois.

\- Tu crois au Père Noël, toi aussi, à ton âge ?

Charles lui renvoya un sourire ému et un froncement de sourcil réprobateur, un mélange d'émotions tout à fait contradictoire qui le rendit particulièrement attendrissant.

\- Trente-deux ans, c'est trop vieux ? En fait, je n'y ai jamais cru. Difficile de gober les mensonges des parents quand on entend tout ce qu'ils pensent, et à cet âge je ne savais pas encore bloquer mon pouvoir. Je profite donc de la magie de Noël maintenant, même si je me demande ce que ça fait quand on baigne dedans en étant plus jeune.

Erik haussa les épaules.

\- Je ne saurais pas te dire. Je suis Juif, je n'ai jamais fêté Noël.

Charles éclata de rire.

\- Quelle belle paire d'intrus nous sommes ! En tout cas, je comprends mieux pourquoi cet endroit ne te fait ni chaud ni froid.

\- Chaud, ça non, par contre je peux t'affirmer que je me pèle les miches bien comme il faut. Bon, il paraît que je dois les guider et ils sont déjà en train de partir n'importe où….

Grâce à l'aide de Charles, Erik parvint à rassembler ses ouailles et les précéda, bon gré mal gré, à travers le village. Ils y rencontrèrent des elfes et des lutins qui éblouirent les enfants – et ne convainquirent Erik qu'à moitié. Les fabricants de jouets les firent visiter leurs petites maisons et leurs ateliers, faisant piailler les plus jeunes. Erik songea brièvement que ce n'était pas plus mal que ses propres rejetons soient absents – Peter aurait été intenable dans un environnement pareil, compte tenu de sa vitesse et surtout de sa tendance à la kleptomanie… En plus, Erik devait empêcher Charles de pousser des « oh ! » et des « ah ! » de fascination tous les trois pas et un seul grand enfant était bien suffisant.

\- C'était quand même une belle visite, déclara le télépathe, le nez en l'air, tandis que le groupe occupait presque tout l'espace de la boutique de souvenirs.

Erik grommela une réponse qui n'était pas vraiment un acquiescement et fit l'acquisition d'une boule à neige avec un socle en bois estampillé du logo du lieu. À l'intérieur, un lutin entouré de cadeaux offrait un sourire aussi édenté que démesuré ; l'objet était d'un mauvais goût consommé et serait un parfait souvenir pour Raven. Charles, lui, n'acheta rien mais s'amusa sans retenue de la vengeance mesquine de son nouvel ami.

L'après-midi fut consacré à un atelier créatif destiné aux enfants, sous l'œil attendri des parents, le regard envieux de Charles et la mine renfrognée d'Erik. Lorsque les œuvres en carton-pâte, perles et autres pâte à sel furent terminées, le troupeau d'enfants ravis retourna au minibus.

Malheureusement, leur enthousiasme se transforma rapidement en fatigue après cette journée bien remplie et un chœur de « on arrive quaaaaand ? » emplit bientôt l'habitacle. Erik lança un regard suppliant à Charles, qui soupira en secouant la tête.

\- Tu me fais jeter toute mon éthique aux orties, Erik, protesta-t-il.

\- S'il te plaît, Charles, je vais en prendre un pour taper sur les autres s'ils ne se calment pas.

Charles grommela et porta discrètement la main à sa tempe. Presque immédiatement, le niveau sonore baissa nettement et le calme revint.

\- Ce qu'on ne ferait pas pour tes beaux yeux… souffla le télépathe.

Erik haussa un sourcil et renvoya à Charles un sourire en coin.

\- Les tiens ne sont pas mal non plus.

Charles sourit largement, puis sa voix résonna directement dans la tête d'Erik.

_Maintenant qu'ils sont calmés, il va falloir être un peu plus discrets si tu ne veux pas que toute ton entreprise jase sur ton flirt de vacances._

Erik ouvrit de grands yeux et s'efforça de répondre le même biais, sentant une espèce de lien entre son esprit et celui de Charles.

_Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je flirte avec toi ?_

_Oh, Erik, je n'ai pas besoin de télépathie pour le comprendre_, transmit Charles avec un regard entendu._ Bien joué pour la réponse, en tout cas, tout le monde ne maîtrise pas ça si vite. Tu peux penser moins fort, par contre, j'ai l'impression que tu hurles._

_Toujours aussi modeste_, répliqua Erik en essayant d'être moins brutal.

_Beaucoup mieux. En attendant, je crains qu'on ne doive remettre cette histoire de flirt à plus tard, le devoir t'appelle._

En effet, le minibus était en train de se garer dans la cour de l'hôtel. Erik compta les membres de son groupe et fut soulagé de constater qu'il ne manquait personne. Il les laissa ensuite retourner à leurs chambres et s'occuper comme bon leur semblait jusqu'à l'heure du repas.

\- Voilà, le devoir ne m'appellera plus avant demain matin, déclara-t-il en se retournant vers Charles.

\- Tu ne perds pas de temps. Il me semble me souvenir que j'ai une revanche à prendre, est-ce qu'une partie d'échecs te tente ?

\- Volontiers. S'il y a un verre de whisky avec, c'est encore mieux.

**oOo**

Le traîneau filait à toute allure au milieu d'une immense étendue de neige vierge parsemée de bosquets de conifères. Depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le complexe hôtelier pour leur activité du jour – ou plutôt de la nuit, puisqu'il était tout juste trois heures du matin, Erik avait à peine profité du panorama pourtant sublime. La promenade en traîneau, même conduit par un guide local qui tenait plus de l'ours que de l'humain, aurait pu être formidable. Les étoiles éclairaient leur chemin dans les plaines glacées, faisant scintiller la neige et le givre qui les entourait… Même Erik aurait apprécié s'il n'avait pas été bien trop concentré sur autre chose – d'une part, la vague angoisse de perdre ses orteils dans un futur proche et d'autre part, l'air béat étalé sur le visage de Charles Xavier. A vrai dire, les yeux bleus et le sourire émerveillé du télépathe, sa peau pâle sous l'éclat de la voie lactée et les mèches folles qui s'échappaient de son bonnet auraient presque fait oublier à Erik la future amputation de ses doigts de pieds.

Charles s'était installé à côté de lui sur le dernier banc du traîneau, juste devant le conducteur, et il admirait le paysage en serrant parfois l'épaule d'Erik pour lui signaler lorsqu'il apercevait quelque chose de particulièrement beau. Erik se contentait de l'observer lui en se demandant à quel moment Charles lui avait fait oublier d'être grincheux.

Ils étaient censés se rendre à un point de vue particulièrement apprécié pour son absence de pollution lumineuse et espéraient y observer une aurore boréale. Rassembler le groupe aussi tôt avait été quasi impossible et la moitié des participants manquait à l'appel, ayant décidé que le sommeil valait mieux. Au grand dam d'Erik, certains enfants étaient tout de même présents, mais étaient heureusement trop endormis pour être franchement bruyants.

Le conducteur du traîneau, un certain Logan, dirigeait ses chiens d'une main de maître. Quelques ordres brefs, une poignée de grognements tout en mâchonnant son cigare éteint – l'ensemble donnait l'impression qu'il communiquait plus facilement avec ses animaux qu'avec les humains. Il avait à peine articulé une dizaine de mots depuis le départ.

\- Sommes-nous bientôt arrivés ? demanda une des passagères après un énième « quand est-ce qu'on arrive ? » de son rejeton à moitié éveillé.

\- D'ici une heure, répondit platement Logan sans même la regarder.

\- Mais vous avez déjà dit ça il y a presque vingt minutes !

\- Dans quarante minutes, alors, corrigea Logan sans aucune émotion dans la voix. Pouviez pas faire le calcul toute seule ? grommela-t-il ensuite dans sa barbe, seulement audible par Charles et Erik.

\- Pourquoi vous faites ce métier si vous n'aimez pas les touristes ? demanda le télépathe sans aucune espèce de tact.

Logan émit un vague ricanement.

\- Parce que la chasse ne rapporte plus assez de nos jours, alors que les touristes paient une fortune. Aussi, parce que de cette façon c'est moi qui décide où ils vont et je peux préserver les zones qui doivent l'être, au lieu de laisser un citadin incompétent gérer l'itinéraire et un amateur traiter les chiens comme un abruti. Ah, merde !

Charles eut l'air surpris que l'explication se termine ainsi, mais Erik était concentré sur leur trajectoire et comprit immédiatement l'exclamation rageuse du conducteur. Le traîneau s'arrêta après un bref sifflement de Logan et il sauta à terre souplement pour aller examiner le problème. Un tronc effondré leur barrait la route alors qu'ils devaient s'engager dans un petit bosquet.

\- Il est tombé récemment, celui-là, annonça Logan. Ça va prendre des plombes de le débiter pour pouvoir passer, je ne suis pas sûr que ça vaille le coup.

Un concert de protestations s'éleva et Logan fusilla le groupe du regard. Il détacha ses chiens pour qu'ils puissent continuer à bouger et ne se refroidissent pas trop.

\- Dites, je n'y suis pour rien. Vous avez une solution miracle ? Je ne suis pas le Père Noël, mon traîneau n'est pas magique.

Charles rejoignit Erik et Logan près du tronc, mais se désintéressa très vite du problème pour s'approcher des chiens et jouer avec eux. Erik lui lança un regard amusé alors que le télépathe courait maladroitement sur la neige, entouré par les animaux, puis il adressa à Logan un haussement de sourcil de défi.

\- Admettons que votre traîneau vole. Tout le monde est capable de passer ce tronc à pieds, non ? Vos chiens aussi ?

Les huit huskies jappaient joyeusement, se disputant les caresses de Charles. Logan les observa, dubitatif.

\- Ouais, bien sûr qu'ils en sont capables. Ils ne sont pas aussi sociables d'habitude, d'ailleurs, votre ami a de la chance.

Erik réprima un sourire. La télépathie fonctionnait-elle sur des animaux ?

\- Par contre, relança Logan, vous proposez quoi, pour faire voler le traîneau ? Même moi, je ne peux pas le soulever tout seul et sans vouloir vous vexer, vous êtes gaulé comme une cracotte.

\- Je vais faire comme si vous ne veniez pas de m'insulter, grinça Erik, plus amusé qu'offensé. Allez, tout le monde descend du traîneau ! lança-t-il à la cantonade.

Le groupe obéit tant bien que mal et dès que tout le monde fut sur la terre ferme, Erik se concentra sur le véhicule. Il tendit son esprit vers les patins métalliques et souleva, jaugeant la masse au fur et à mesure qu'il l'élevait. C'était un des objets les plus lourds qu'il ait jamais manipulé et dut se concentrer pleinement pour le faire passer par-dessus le tronc, avant de le déposer délicatement de l'autre côté.

\- J'en ai profité pour redresser le patin gauche, annonça-t-il une poignée de secondes plus tard. Il déséquilibrait le parallélisme, c'est pour ça que vos chiens se fatiguent plus vite de ce côté du traîneau.

Logan hocha la tête d'un air vaguement surpris mais appréciateur.

\- Merci, Lehnsherr. Vous nous referez votre tour de passe-passe au retour.

\- Tour de passe-passe ? s'offusqua Erik, qui n'appréciait pas qu'on traite les mutations ainsi, mais Logan leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Oh, ne montez pas sur vos grands chevaux pour si peu. Si je comprends bien ce que vous venez de faire, un ours enragé serait moins dangereux pour moi que vous, si jamais vous aviez de mauvaises intentions, déclara-t-il tout à trac.

Une griffe métallique émergea d'entre ses phalanges et il trancha net l'extrémité de son cigare, avant de l'allumer pour enfin le fumer. Après avoir soufflé une bouffée de fumée plutôt malodorante, il tira une petite flasque de sa poche de poitrine et la tendit à Erik.

\- Tenez, ça vous réchauffera.

Erik prit une gorgée de ce qui ressemblait nettement à de l'alcool à brûler, s'efforça de rester impassible alors que son œsophage entrait en combustion spontanée et secoua la tête. Il avait enfin compris ce qui le troublait chez Logan : son squelette semblait entièrement constitué de métal. Un mutant lui aussi – et soudain, Erik prit la plaisanterie de l'homme pour ce qu'elle était : un compliment un peu brut, mais pas une expression de mépris.

\- Charles, arrête de jouer et viens, tout le monde se gèle ! appela Erik.

Le télépathe s'approcha, suivi par les chiens bondissants, et le groupe passa lentement le tronc effondré. Ils reprirent leur chemin et Charles se rassit à côté d'Erik – un peu plus près qu'avant.

_Je me demandais si tu n'allais pas utiliser cet obstacle comme une excuse pour rentrer_, déclara-t-il silencieusement, avec un coup d'œil amusé.

_Je n'aime pas ce voyage mais je ne suis pas complètement sans cœur, Charles_, répliqua Erik de la même manière. _En plus, c'était une excellente occasion de t'impressionner_, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire narquois.

Une étincelle s'alluma dans les yeux de Charles.

_Quelle puissance, Erik, je suis bouche bée._

_Flatteur, mais tu n'en penses pas un mot._

Charles étouffa un rire.

_D'accord, peut-être pas bouche bée, mais c'était tout de même agréable à regarder. Tu sais que tu contractes les fesses quand tu utilises ton pouvoir ?_

Erik retint une exclamation de surprise et haussa un sourcil à l'adresse du télépathe.

_Quoi ?! Moi qui pensais que tu étais fasciné par ma mutation, mais c'est mon corps qui t'intéresse ?!_ se scandalisa-t-il avec un immense sourire.

_Je le suis ! _se récria Charles d'un air outré. _D'ailleurs, j'aimerais beaucoup étudier la corrélation entre la contraction de tes fesses et l'utilisation de ton pouvoir, je pense que c'est primordial pour bien comprendre ta mutation._

_Oh, je vois. Je pourrais te faire une démonstration en rentrant, si c'est pour la science_, proposa Erik en laissant sa main se poser innocemment sur la cuisse de Charles.

Son sourire s'était fait carnassier et le regard de Charles étincela.

_Je dois avoir dans ma valise une paire de menottes sur laquelle tu pourras exercer ta métallokinésie._

**oOo**

Erik ouvrit les yeux et mit quelques secondes à comprendre que le léger ronflement qu'il entendait ne venait pas de la chambre voisine mais bel et bien de son lit – plus exactement, du second occupant de son lit. Il lança un regard embrumé à Charles, pas encore assez éveillé pour avoir un avis tranché sur sa présence. Il se leva silencieusement pour ne pas réveiller le télépathe et s'éclipsa dans la salle de bains.

La douche le débarrassa sans discrimination des lambeaux de sommeil qui s'accrochaient à son esprit, de la sueur de la nuit et d'autres substances plus ou moins collantes qui maculaient certaines zones de son corps. Tout en se frictionnant, Erik se remémora les évènements de la nuit passée – ou plutôt de la matinée, à cause du décalage provoqué par leur promenade nocturne – et songea que nulle vengeance sur Raven n'aurait pu être plus douce. Enfin, honnêtement, Raven ou pas, il aurait agi de la même manière avec Charles. Le télépathe était beaucoup trop _intéressant_ pour être utilisé dans une quelconque querelle amicale et rien que d'y repenser, Erik sentait son corps réagir à nouveau.

Lorsqu'il retourna dans la chambre, une serviette enroulée autour de la taille, Charles s'était redressé en position assise et se frottait le visage à deux mains. Erik l'observa, rendu vaguement perplexe par le bouillon de sentiments qui s'agitait en lui. Il y avait là principalement du désir, un fond d'attendrissement et pas mal de curiosité, mais nulle trace de l'agacement ou de la gêne qu'il ressentait habituellement après un coup d'un soir. Il était même content que le télépathe soit là, en train d'émerger entre ces draps qui l'avaient vu complètement débauché.

\- Bonjour, Charles, bien dormi ? lança Erik en s'approchant pour rassembler ses vêtements hasardeusement jetés autour du lit.

\- 'lut, 'rik, marmonna Charles.

Le télépathe jeta un œil au réveil et s'étira longuement. Erik s'assit à côté de lui, toujours vêtu de sa serviette humide.

\- Pas assez, si je comprends bien, reprit-il en s'amusant du manque visible de sommeil de Charles.

\- Tu es partiellement fautif, lui reprocha le télépathe avec un sourire aussi endormi que suggestif.

Erik ne put se retenir de se pencher pour embrasser ce sourire, se délectant de la chaleur avec laquelle Charles répondait.

\- Tu n'avais pas l'air excessivement pressé de dormir, susurra-t-il tout contre ses lèvres, alors que sa main glissait de la clavicule de Charles jusqu'à sa taille encore couverte par les draps. Besoin d'aide pour te réveiller… ?

Le télépathe frissonna et saisit la main d'Erik avant qu'elle ne se glisse sous la couverture.

\- Aussi tentante que soit l'offre, je dois décliner. Il nous reste vingt minutes pour nous préparer et il me semble me rappeler que l'un de nous deux déteste être en retard.

Erik mordilla son cou et se redressa.

\- Dans ce cas, tu ne perds rien pour attendre. Je t'empêcherai de dormir une autre fois.

\- C'est une menace ou une promesse ? demanda Charles avec un sourire en coin.

Erik se contenta d'un regard entendu qui fit rire le télépathe. Ils finirent de se préparer ensemble et quittèrent la chambre. Ce jour-là, pas de mioches à supporter, à l'immense soulagement d'Erik. Ce dernier jour était consacré au repos, au rangement des bagages et pour les volontaires, à la visite du marché artisanal du village voisin. Seul un petit groupe d'adultes s'était rassemblé et Erik et Charles s'y étaient joints. Ils devaient reprendre l'avion en début de soirée pour rentrer chez eux et Erik découvrait qu'il n'était pas impatient du tout à l'idée de retrouver sa routine, préférant profiter de la compagnie de Charles autant qu'il le pouvait.

Ils déambulèrent donc dans les allées du marché sans vraiment regarder les stands. Par un miracle extraordinaire, le marché était couvert et chauffé par de petits braseros disposés entre les étals. Erik avait donc bon espoir de conserver tous ses doigts de pieds, une perspective qui le réjouissait plus qu'il ne s'y serait attendu. Il se réjouissait également de la proximité de Charles et se demandait à quel point il était possible de s'attacher à quelqu'un qu'on connaissait à peine. Le télépathe avait réussi sans difficulté à se frayer un chemin jusqu'à lui, en à peine deux jours, et en ignorant toutes les barrières qu'Erik utilisait habituellement pour maintenir ses rares relations à distance.

\- Erik, je te sens cogiter d'ici, qu'est-ce qui te tourmente comme ça ? demanda distraitement Charles en examinant les ustensiles en bois sculpté du stand face à eux.

Erik haussa les épaules.

\- Je me disais que je ne m'attendais pas à toi. À te rencontrer ici, et que tout aille si vite, répondit-il honnêtement.

\- Est-ce que ça te gêne que ça soit allé vite ? Tu n'as pas l'air d'être du genre à perdre du temps.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Effectivement, quand j'ai envie de mettre quelqu'un dans mon lit, je perds rarement du temps – mais j'en perds tout aussi peu à l'en sortir.

Charles grimaça.

\- Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte… Tu n'avais pas l'air de vouloir te débarrasser de moi ce matin, mais si j'ai mal compris…

Erik grogna et saisit au vol le poignet de Charles qui s'éloignait déjà.

\- Justement, je n'ai aucune envie que tu partes. C'est même plutôt le contraire et ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes, c'est ça qui me trouble.

\- Tu n'es pas assez vieux pour être coincé dans tes habitudes, sourit le télépathe. Qu'est-ce que tu veux, dans ce cas ?

Erik réfléchit quelques instants, son regard d'acier plongé dans l'océan tranquille de celui de Charles, sa main toujours serrée sur son poignet.

\- A court terme, j'ai très envie de retourner à l'hôtel et de te priver de sommeil jusqu'à l'heure de partir à l'aéroport, murmura-t-il avec un demi-sourire. A moyen terme, j'aimerais t'inviter à dîner – dans un endroit chaud et dénué d'enfants. Chez moi, par exemple.

Le sourire de Charles s'élargit et il se haussa sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser le coin de la bouche d'Erik.

\- Volontiers – pour les deux étapes.

La main d'Erik relâcha son poignet et glissa pour entremêler ses doigts gantés à ceux du télépathe.

\- Juste une chose, avant de partir. Je crois que Raven a mérité que je lui ramène un vrai souvenir. Après tout, c'est grâce à sa grippe que je t'ai rencontré.

**oOo**

Lorsque Raven arriva au bureau le lundi suivant, elle trouva un petit carton posé en évidence devant le clavier de son ordinateur. Une carte postale était scotchée dessus. Elle la décolla et ouvrit le carton, découvrant pêle-mêle des objets qui ne semblaient avoir aucun rapport les uns avec les autres. Perplexe, la jeune femme s'assit et saisit la carte en espérant trouver des explications dans l'écriture fine et soignée d'Erik.

_Raven,_

_J'ai posé ma semaine, il me faut au moins ça pour me remettre de ce calvaire que tu m'as infligé. Tous les objets qui te semblent dépourvus d'intérêt sont l'expression de mon mécontentement au cours du séjour – sauf le collier de nouilles, il vient du fils de Danielle de la compta._

Raven trouva dans le carton un sachet de sucre, un sachet de lait en poudre, une boule à neige parfaitement hideuse, une pomme de pin à moitié décomposée et le collier de nouilles mentionné. Elle secoua la tête devant la puérilité de son ami, puis trouva, soigneusement emballée dans du papier kraft, une superbe barrette à cheveux en cuir gravé et argent. Son attention revint sur la carte, surprise de trouver un si joli cadeau parmi les souvenirs ramenés par Erik.

_Et puis finalement, je me suis dit que c'était mesquin, alors je t'offre aussi un bijou à cheveux artisanal. Oh et j'ai couché avec ton frère aussi. Je ne suis absolument pas désolé. J'espère que tu t'es remise de ta grippe._

_Bises_

_Erik_

Un sourire machiavélique étira les lèvres de Raven et elle ne put retenir un petit rire de satisfaction. Son plan avait fonctionné à merveille. Elle se félicita une fois de plus qu'Erik ne soit pas télépathe et que Charles soit si naïf, en plus de ne jamais user de sa télépathie pour détecter les mensonges éhontés de sa sœur. Un billet avec une option pour changer de bénéficiaire, vraiment ? Et une grippe carabinée du jour au lendemain ? Bah, ils apprendraient probablement la vérité un jour, mais il serait bien trop tard pour lui en vouloir…

**oOo**

**C'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review pour me donner votre avis, j'en serais très heureuse :)**

**Encore joyeux Noël Some, je te souhaite aussi une excellente année et je te fais plein de bisous ! **

**Flo'w**


End file.
